


Experimental Xenobiology

by ayjayar



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and by the weaver from the same book, cyan is a xenobiologist, imposters have prehensile tongues, survival emotions include fear and lust, the first chapter isn't explicit it's just the speculative biology preamble, the first chapter makes it seem like this have a plot but it doesn't really, the imposters are absolutely based off the slake moths from perdido street station by china mieville, tldr imposters eat feelings and survival emotions feet them better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayjayar/pseuds/ayjayar
Summary: Dr. C. Anne Mariner is the Skeld xenobiologist, and she has a hypothesis about how imposters and crewmates can get along a little better. Conveniently, it is also a hypothesis about what that tongue do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. The Hypothesis and the Preamble

Being the Skeld’s xenobiologist meant that Dr. C. Anne Mariner spent most of her working hours in the medbay, and most of them were spent alone, as the ship physician was on much needed shore leave while the Skeld was docked for repairs. The door slid shut with a pneumatic whoosh. Anne pretended not to notice, kept her face in the MIRA botany paper she was reviewing, and didn’t flinch when she heard the air vent creak open and snap closed behind her. Instead of flinching, she pulled a modified taser from her lab coat and pointed it straight at the red-suited figure that had joined her. She smiled. No grown human ought to be able to fit in those vents, but she had been sure for weeks that the real Edmund Russell wasn’t part of her crew. Of course, Anne didn’t _actually_ want to shoot the imposter; it would be counterproductive to her plans. Instead, she talked. “Hello there, Ed the Red. I have a file full of all the evidence that you are what you are, and it’s programmed to send itself to every member of the crew if the vitals monitor stops detecting my heartbeat, so how about we have a conversation instead of a shootout?”

  
The man in red was silent and still for a long time, and then shook his head, pulled off his helmet, and sat on one of the exam tables. “Okay doc, you got me. You know, the fact that you’re not killing me right now might be a bad look for you.” He smirked up at her.

  
Anne lowered the weapon to her lap and shrugged. “It might. But I have goals besides keeping this rust bucket limping for another year. I’m sure you’re aware that I’m a doctor of xenobiology, but did you know my dissertation was on your kind?”

  
Red’s smirk died, and he raised both eyebrows. “Is that so?”

  
“It is! My work is still the most extensive on the subject, if I do say so myself. One of the discoveries I made is that you don’t eat humans, or at least you don’t need to. I mean – that’s how you’re in Russel’s body, right? You ate it so you could copy it? But you don’t need to eat people to live. Am I on the right track Red?”

  
“Yes,” he said, joylessly.

  
“So what do you get out of hanging out with humans? Surely you’re not just here to copy our thumbs.”

  
Red snorted. “No, we’re not. You’re right, it isn’t human flesh that feeds us. It’s the fear that you create when we’re around. When a ship’s crew gets so paranoid that they throw people out for no reason, so now they’re afraid of me _and_ each other? That’s a feast, doc.”

  
“I see. Does it have to be fear, though? There’s an old Earth movie for kids about creatures using screams of fear as an energy source and then realizing that laughter is more efficient. Maybe you should just start a new career as a comedian.”

  
“Maybe you should do the same. It’s not so simple doc, I can’t eat just any feeling. It needs to be more primal, more about survival, the ones from the, what’s it called, the amygdala. That’s what I eat.” Red watched Anne closely. His eyesight wasn’t actually very good, his true form didn’t even _have_ eyes and even with the leftover memories of this vessel’s previous owner, he hadn’t mastered his new senses. The organs he had blended into this form, the pits in his mouth and nose that tasted the psychic signatures of other beings, told him that the woman with the turquoise jewelry was somehow… more positive, after he told her that. He briefly considered reaching out to his fellow on this ship, to suggest that his fellow phobophage break the oxygen system or something to end this conversation, but on the other hand... He wanted to keep talking. Her interest in him (or at least his species) stoked his ego, and in his mind’s eye he preened at the attention.

  
“Fear isn’t the only feeling produced in the amygdala. There are others.”

  
“Such as?”

  
Anne shrugged. “Survival isn’t just avoiding threats. There’s hunger, thirst. Lust.” On the last word she made and held eye contact with him.  
Red chewed for a moment on the taste of her anticipation, and then choked and descended into a coughing fit when he realized what she was implying. He would be embarrassed by how long it took to figure her out, but phobophages didn’t reproduce sexually, and there was a bigger matter at hand than his foolishness. “Are you propositioning me for sex?”

  
Anne smiled with all her teeth. “I can be! I won’t rat you out if you say no, or anything like that, just…” she giggled. “There’s more than one way to ‘eat out’, you know?”

  
The human Edmund’s memories rose up to explain her innuendo, and Red absolutely did not become less confused. “Are you… what… are you trying to turn me onto an alternate food supply or are you trying to fuck an alien?”

  
“Both, if possible. People wouldn’t be so fast to shoot you out the airlock if you made them horny instead of scared, and, well… let’s just say that when the astronauts first started talking about shapeshifting aliens, the porn artists were the first to respond. And before you ask, I was working on my dissertation _before_ getting… interested… rather than because of my interest.”

  
“Is that so?”

  
“I read the phrase ‘prehensile tongue’ in a report and haven’t been the same since.”

  
Red was pretty sure that thing she just did with her face was called a ‘wink’, and that it was meant to be suggestive. He inhaled deeply, tried to get a better sense of if this lust was worth cultivating. He had been inaccurate earlier; a phobophage could certainly eat any emotion, survival-based or not, but shallower feelings were less nutritious. Joy and sadness tasted fine, but in his experience only fear brought real sustenance. He was about due for another meal, and he had thought Anne’s death would create enough fright to do the job – the crew seemed universally impressed by her competence and bravery. This lust certainly tasted different from the acidic fear he was accustomed to – less bright, more warm and heavy. “I think… that your hypothesis has potential.”

  
Anne grinned. “I should hope so, I am a scientist. Now, I’m sure somebody’s getting ready to bust down the door because I’ve been ‘alone’ in here for so long and might be dead, so if you still want to… experiment, tonight, you can come by my cabin whenever you’re in the mood.”

  
“Um, okay? Yeah. Yeah, sure. I’m gonna go now, I think, I don’t want anyone questioning how I got in this room without using the doors.”

  
“Uh huh, see you around Redmund.”

  
“See you!” Red dropped back into the vents and stayed there a while.

  
Eventually, he was joined by the phobophage that called itself Gwen Blanchard to the other crew. They did not need to speak, only to open up their thoughts to each other – a more vital process for a phobophage than for a human; the proverb “I think, therefore I am” was quite literal for them.

  
… _your energy red is different rippled not smooth in motion not calm are you seen caught suspected must we defend fight attack accuse obfuscate_ …

  
… _seen but not suspected and known but not caught the cyan is an ally though strange with her own goals but creative the cyan has ideas and ideas and plans and plans_ …

  
… _the cyan knows one but does it know two or larger numbers how high how swift how true does it count how true does it count itself an ally be wary we are not the only tricksters tongues are made for lying_ …

  
… _she knows much and yet little and because she knows little she does not know limits humans do not know limits humans forget limits humans ignore limits the cyan human suggests feeding without killing suggests tricks that she will have fun too_ …

  
… _what suggestion what tricks fear is food we must feed and be full and be sated on small emotions we starve and we starve without the death fear it is enough for us what alternative could a small emotion human make for us_ …

  
… _cyan human offers the lust the body reproduction that comes from the same source as the fear the fear amygdala is the lust amygdala there may be potential and if the sustenance is insufficient the experiment the new experience is enjoyable distraction activity pass time_ …

  
… _you are mad insane foolish take risks to take pleasure we must be sneaky silent deceptive we must avoid not seek attention do you crave the void and cold and dark not proper food_ …

  
… _it is risky to kill humans wear humans scare humans the green and pink ones suspect already why not create ally alibi trusts us trusted by others one night is not so much more risk than zero_ …

  
… _merry fool the cyan is safe from me but if it is dangerous I am dangerous will take revenge make silence_ …

  
The being in the white suit left Red alone, to the realization that by convincing her that Cyan’s idea had merit, he had convinced himself to take up her proposition. He had been on several ships and planets since taking the Russell body, but surely this would be the most interesting round.


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want all of you to know that this fic will be extremely self-indulgent and that I am my own target audience. All subsequent chapters will probably be straight up porn! So for each chapter I'll probably explain the relevant kinks in the beginning.
> 
> Xenophilia/teratophilia is obviously present, plus a side helping of shapeshifting, light bondage and dom/sub overtones, and cunnilingus. And just barely qualifies as semi-public sex, I suppose (a neighboring crewmate is woken up by scientific endeavors). Tl;dr, Dr. C. Anne gets herself eaten out by a guy who can give himself three tongues.

Anne was roused from her bedtime routine by a knock at her cabin’s door. She was briefly surprised to see Red there, and mentally rolled her eyes at herself while she let him in. She _did_ invite the man, he didn’t have to sneak in through the vents. She closed the door behind him and, now that they were alone again, let herself have an eyeful of the imposter. The maintenance suits didn’t do much for anybody’s figure, but the fleet-issue pajama pants… Anne decided that she had good taste, and excellent decision-making skills. “I suppose you’re taking me up on my offer?”

“I suppose I am,” Red agreed. He sat daintily on the bed and glanced up at Anne, whose ogling had turned to his chest and shoulders. “Well Doctor, where do we begin?”

“Right! Um, with making out, I guess.” Anne joined him on the edge of the bed, hesitated for exactly one second, and then pushed her mouth against his.

Exactly one second of hesitation later, Red returned the kiss, and the energy rolling out of her psyche turned more towards lust. He expanded his senses, his awareness of other intelligent beings a little further and found that the crew in each neighboring room were in early stages of sleep. After a little more kissing, he turned his attention back to the human and wondered what she would do if he bit her lip – oh! The aura of want floating from her sang to him about how long her desire had waited, how much pressure there was, how easy it would be to make her burst… He couldn’t say if the thoughtbeing that was his true self was aroused or not, but the physical body he inhabited absolutely was, and so was his ego. Red reached for her hips, her thighs, he squeezed her and savored the little noise she made when he dug his fingers into her flesh, and then he pulled her to his lap and drank deeply of her squeal.

Anne was surprised to be manhandled, and yet it was exactly how she had hoped it would be. She adjusted her hips to more comfortably straddle his lap and moaned again into his mouth as he grabbed her ass. The groping would certainly leave bruises (not that she was complaining) and he was clearly strong enough to do whatever he wanted with her – and she was on top of him, grinding against the hardness in his pants, hearing his breaths start coming faster. She didn’t know if she felt powerless or powerful, but either way she wanted to keep going. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she let him, groaned as he bit her again and she thought of what it would be like for him to fuck her mouth. The idea had her grinding herself even harder on his crotch, and he was pulling at her ass and she was simply lost in all the ways she wanted to get fucked.

One of his hands moved up to her chest, then the other when she pushed her breasts into his hands. She moaned into his mouth while he groped her and all but screamed when he pinched and pulled at one of her nipples. He pulled off from their kissing and she _whined_ , but then he was pulling off her nightshirt and biting her lips again and she could feel her underwear getting wet. She could feel how hard his dick was through their clothes, and how his hands were calloused but not rough, and how he grabbed her boobs and ass hard enough to bruise but not truly hurt, and when he pushed his tongue back into her mouth she knew that she would be perfectly happy to let him have her way with her.

Red pulled back to look at the mess of a human in his lap. Her skin was flushed red in the places he had groped her, especially around her nipples, her lips were swollen and a tiny drop of blood marked where he had bitten extra hard – and she hadn’t complained. He took in the glaze over her eyes and tasted how her lust had temporarily overshadowed all higher thoughts. He held it on his tongue, savored it like fine wine and let it pass into more arcane organs just as sensuously as it had been created. “It’s _delicious_ ,” he purred. “Speaking of… what was that you said earlier? About eating out and prehensile tongues?”

Anne swallowed thickly. “Um,” she started eloquently, “yeah?” Then she yelped as he grabbed her by the hips again, did something with his own body and _slammed_ her onto her back on the bed. “Holy fuck,” she breathed, spreading her legs without even noticing as he loomed over her.

Red _did_ notice that and grinned like a cat in a cream factory. “Eager,” he crooned, and yanked her pants and underwear from her in one motion. He definitely heard a seam rip somewhere, but decided that the feast before him (metaphysical and otherwise) was more interesting. He bent down and gave her one more ferocious kiss, enjoying how she rolled her hips up to his, wordlessly begging to be fucked. He held her down and didn’t fail to notice how excited she got when she couldn’t escape – instead, he kept her pinned in place and sucked a mark into her throat, and another over her collarbone, and between her breasts, and so on and so forth. By the time he reached her hips, she was a screaming, begging mess. He could guess what she wanted through the tumult of _please_ and _fuck_ and _need_ , but he had a hunch that teasing her would be more fun, and that drawing this encounter out would make a better meal.

“What was that?” he chirped innocently, digging his nails into the thin skin over her hipbones.

“Please, I need, need you to… _fuck_ , please, your tongue…”

“You need me to what?” Convenient as it was to copy a body cell for cell, shapeshifting did have its uses, and now he shifted those nails into claws that could dig deeper into her – she screamed and thrashed so vigorously that, if he weren’t holding her down, she might have broken one of his teeth with her hips. At the edges of his psychic perception he became aware that at least one other crewmember had woken up from the ruckus he was making with Anne.

“Sorry I don’t speak screaming, can you try English?”

“Please Red, I need you to fuck me with your tongue please please _OH MY GOD YES!_ ”

The emanations of concern from the next room faded into mild agitation, and Red grinned. The gossip around this night would help him avoid suspicion from the humans, and if he was lucky… well, Anne wasn’t the only person on board attracted to ‘human’ males. He swirled his tongue around inside her and then lifted it to stroke her clit, and at this point she was beyond words other than _yes_ and _fuck_ , but he found he could play her screams and moans like any instrument. Sucking on her clit made her wail in helium tones and clench her thighs around his head, then groan from deep in her chest when he pinned her legs back to the bed.

Anne was vaguely aware that there was more than one pair of hands holding her in place, but she was much more focused on the tongue flicking her clit, fucking into her… at the same time? _Two tongues_ , she realized, and lost all capacity for coherent thought as the tongue fucking her swelled and lengthened inside her. Her clit had received so much attention that any more felt like an electric shock, but stopping was _unthinkable_ , that shock and burn was the perfect harmony to the smooth way that Red was fucking her into oblivion. His tongue had grown enough to fit perfectly inside her, just long enough to brush against the deep sensitive areas without hurting her, just thick enough to make her feel full and sated. She could clench around him and feel pressure everywhere inside her without a hint of friction.

He found the spot that she relied on in her solo dalliances and she screamed joyously. That was enough to communicate her needs and he focused in on it, swirled his tongue over and around it while the other tongue danced over her clit. Red could taste in the ether how close she was to orgasm, could hear without hearing how the mental vibrations of her lust had accelerated into a solid wall of ecstasy. He discovered another spot that she liked and split his larger tongue into two that could twist around each other and drive her twice as crazy. At that point she dug her hands into his hair and dragged his head closer to her, and he moaned gluttonously as she fucked herself with him.

Anne had been screaming to the ceiling, but she snapped to attention as she sprinted into orgasm. She looked down at the head between her legs and saw the hair clenched in her hands… and not two but _four_ lean arms holding her in place… and _mouths_. Or gills? Wherever she could see Red’s skin she saw slits of void that made midnight on Polus look like a lightshow, edges undulating like jellyfish, like so many panting maws. She kicked against one of the hands holding her and his knuckles didn’t even go white, and he was still double fucking her and her clit burned and his hands were leaving bruises and she could feel her blood pulsing through the hickeys he had given her and, and, _and!_

Red grunted a sound that might have been a _yes_ when his face was yanked flush to her pussy and held there, kept fucking her until her triumphant screams subsided into whimpers and he had cleaned every scrap of lust from her aura. He pulled his tongues from her and she made a very endearing squeak at the loss, so he reshaped his mouth into a form better suited for speech. “What, do you want more?” He smacked his lips. “I’m quite stuffed, but I think I could keep going if you give me a few minutes to… digest.”

Anne giggled like a drunk. “You’ve already… I think my legs fell off!” She wiggled her toes as he rose to sit next to her and laughed some more, then grew serious. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked him in the eyes. “That… was really good. Are you sure you’re not secretly a sex god? Because _damn._ ”

Red pecked her on the lips while the extra set of arms he had grown reunited with the rest of his flesh. “My kind doesn’t even reproduce sexually. I suppose I must be talented.”

“Very,” she purred. Then she glanced at the structures she had glimpsed, the gaps that had already mostly closed. “What are these?” she asked.

“Hm? Oh.” The slits faded entirely. “Uh, if I were to try to compare them to something that uses physical sustenance, um… they’re like, the gills on a clam or something. They trap energy that I can use as food but also filter out what I can’t use.”

“Nifty.” Anne swallowed. “So… does that mean that our experiment is successful? No more having to scare people to eat?”

Red nodded. “I think so. But, of course… just because preliminary results are positive doesn’t mean we don’t need to do further testing…”

“Is that the Nerd way of saying you wanna fuck me again?”

“You’re the one with the PhD, nerd. And yes, I think I do.” He stood and straightened out his clothes. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready to feed again, yeah?”

Anne grinned and waved at him as he moved towards the door. “Can’t wait, Redmund.”

“That nickname is stupid.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

When he was gone, Anne flopped down and was asleep before she could even think about getting her clothes back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hate myself. Phobos=fear, phagy=eating, so a phobophage is a creature that eats fear. For clarity, Cyan is the doctor, Red is the imposter who's getting seduced, and White is the imposter who thinks that this is a bad and stupid idea.


End file.
